A detection probe is used to detect a circuit board or a circuit or directly measure the electric signal (e.g., a current, a resistance or an electric wave) of the circuit board or the circuit. In addition, the detection probe is usually connected with an inspection instrument and a computer. After the electric signal is detected by the detection probe, the electric signal is converted into an inspection data by the inspection instrument. Then, the inspection data is transmitted to the computer. Consequently, the inspection instrument can be analyzed and stored by the computer.
FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a scenario of using a detection probe according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a user A operates a detection probe 90 to contact the detection probe 90 with a circuit 94. Consequently, an electric signal from the circuit 94 is detected by the detection probe 90. The electric signal is transmitted to an inspection instrument 91. Then, the electric signal is converted into a detection data 95 by the inspection instrument 91, and the detection data 95 is transmitted to a computer 93. Then, the user A operates an input device (e.g., a mouse 92) to analyze or store the detection data 95. While the user A carefully operates the detection probe 90 to contact the detection probe 90 with the circuit 94, the detection data 95 is also transmitted from the inspection instrument 91 to the computer 93. That is, if the user A wants to save the detection data 95, the user A has to distract to operate the detection probe 90 to obtain the detection data 95 and operate the mouse 92 to immediately save the detection data 95. Under this circumstance, the detecting result of the detection probe 90 readily results in an error, and thus the inconvenience of saving and analyzing the detection data increases. In other words, the conventional technologies need to be further improved.